The present invention relates to a handrail for aiding a visually handicapped person in traversing stairs.
The use of an elevator by a visually handicapped person has been facilitated by the providing of indicia adjacent to buttons which must be pressed to have the elevator travel to a desired floor. The indicia identifies the floor to which pressing of the adjacent button will cause the elevator to travel. The indicia is in the braille system and includes characters which project outwardly for a distance sufficient to enable the characters to be felt by human fingers. The indicia enables a visually handicapped person to determine which button is to be pushed to have the elevator go to a desired floor.
Indicia has been provided in association with other devices to aid in the use of the devices by the visually handicapped. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,146 discloses a clock having both printed numerals and numerals in braille to enable a visually handicapped person to ascertain the time. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,694 discloses a typewriter having printed characters and braille characters to identify each of the keys of the typewriter.